


The Last Nacho

by Pozolegirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozolegirl/pseuds/Pozolegirl
Summary: All reason and logic goes out the window when Star wants Nachos. And then the regret is real. Very real.This fic is short. But fun.





	

“Marco, you should make some more Nachos.” Star whispered loudly, the back of her head sitting atop his stomach as the movie flashed on the screen.

“No way, this is the best part, Star.” he replied, eyes focused on the screen while his favorite Mackie Han movie played.

“Buuut you’ve seen this _a billion_ times, don’t you want me to experience all the wonder for myself?” she asked, waving her arms in the air, causing him to frown and push them out of his view.

“No, shh, you’re missing the movie!”

“Hmph.” Star frowned up at him, though he was still focused only on the screen. She finally looked away, glancing over at the forgotten tray of nacho pieces. There was one left. One perfect nacho cheese covered chip left with a tiny jalapeno on top. “Hmmmmmmnnnngh….” Star muttered quietly, stretching out her hand to try and reach the nacho.

Marco, completely distracted, reached down a second before her fingers reached the tray, and without noticing Star’s distraught expression, took the nacho and stuck the corner of the chip into his mouth.

“Are you seRIOUS-” Star cried in outrage, pulled up sharply, and without a second thought, reclaimed the other half of the chip.

With her teeth.

Both of their eyes widened, blinking at each other. The sound of karate battles were nearly muffled due to the fact that all they could comprehend was each other’s breath much too close for their usual comfort.

Star, never breaking eye contact, broke off the edge of the chip and chewed it methodically as she pulled away slowly, as if nothing had happened at all.

Marco stared at her, unmoving and unblinking.

Star slowly crab walked backwards from the living room till she couldn’t see him anymore and then proceeded to stare at a wall for the rest of the night.


End file.
